ARENA ROJA Un caso de la Inspectora Noa Wells
by RocioFillionatics
Summary: Nueva historia, no sabia donde ponerla. No es de castle, pero esta basada en esa serie y unforgettable. Espero que os guste OS DEJO EL LINK DEL TRAILER: /watch?v e3F-pBAYJ28
1. CONOCIENDOME 1 CAPITULO

Hola me llamo Noa Wells os iré contando mi vida, a lo largo de estas páginas, os hablare de mi trabajo, mi vida personal y de una aventura con misterio que me llevo a viajar a Cádiz, una preciosa ciudad de España.

Soy inspectora de homicidio en la ciudad de San francisco, llevo 12 años perteneciendo al cuerpo. Me dedico a esto porque me viene de familia, mis padres, tíos, abuelos, todos formaron de alguna manera parte de él. No crecí en San francisco, soy de Philadelphia. Donde vivía con mis padres, iba a la universidad por la mañana y por las tarde trabajaba como canguro para poder sacar algo de dinero y así poder ayudar a mis padres con los estudios. Éramos una familia unida, normal, y sobre todo siempre pasábamos tiempo juntos, hasta que una noche fueron asesinados en un callejón. El peor día de mi vida, jamás pensé en perder a mis padres de aquella manera, sabía que algún día se marcharían ,si, pero no así. Al día siguiente decide entrar en la Academia de policía, e hice un juramento de proteger a las familias durante el resto de mi vida, quería asegurarme de que cada noche las familias se sintieran seguras en sus casas.

Sobre mi vida personal no hay mucho que contar, vivo sola, sin pareja estable. Bueno ya sabéis algún que otro ligue, pero nada serio. Y tengo un gato, que es mi única compañía. Cuando llego a casa me dedico a seguir repasando los casos que aún están sin resolver, soy una chica normal , ojos marrones , pelirroja y de constitución media , tengo 26 años, y fui la primera mujer en convertirme, en inspectora de homicidios en San Francisco. También mi tiempo libre lo dedico al gimnasio, me gusta estar siempre en forma, y así poder coger a los malos siempre que estos salgan corriendo, que normalmente suele ser el 90% de las ocasiones.

Mi idea algún día es forma una familia, pero mientras que llega el hombre adecuado, me dedico al 100% a mi trabajo. Lo que nos os voy a mentir es que me da miedo forma una familia. Vengo a trabajar, veo las noticias, cada día veo, como el mundo se derrumbar. Como traer a un niño a un sitio así? Es un tema que siempre hablaba con mi madre, cuando cada domingo nos sentábamos a charlar de todo, hablamos del futuro, de ella que quería tener nietos…había algo que ella me decía y a mí se me ha quedado grabado: El mundo siempre se derrumba, cariño, ha sido así desde siempre. Pero tener hijos, forma una familia, es lo que lo mantiene en pie. Claro que yo siempre me había imaginado un futuro con mi madre a mi lado, para que me guie, me ayude y así tener esa familia unida, tanto o más como lo fuimos nosotros.

Hablemos un poco de mi trabajo como ya sabéis soy detective de homicidios, mi trabajo es investigar todo lo relacionado con asesinatos, resolver el caso y atrapar el asesino. No tengo compañero, por lo que trabajo sola, soy meticulosa y me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera, de esta forma es difícil encontrar a alguien que quiera trabajar conmigo. Y después del último caso que tuve, creo que mis compañeros tienen aún menos ganas de trabajar conmigo. Me gustan que las cosas salgan bien, repaso, mil veces las pruebas, los interrogatorio, todo lo que conlleve el caso, en ningún momento me permitiría el lujo de que un criminal salga a la calle, por un fallo mío.

Mi último caso en San francisco fue detener a un fetichista, me tome el caso a lo personal, ya que el muy cabron mato a una persona querida para mí. Le pedí a mi superior que me dejara encargada del caso y así poder dirigir al equipo que lo investigaría. Tuve que dejar lo personal a un lado, y tratarlo como un caso más, centrándome en toda las víctimas, sus vidas, como vivían, a donde iban…todo tenía que meterme prácticamente en la cabeza de esa mente repulsiva.

El caso nos llevó más de un mes, todas las pista que encontrábamos nos llevaba a un callejón sin salida, hasta que encontramos algo que un principio nos pareció relevante, un testigo que daba la casualidad de que siempre había visto a la misma persona merodeando cerca de las jóvenes mujeres. En un principio no le dimos mayor importancia y la verdad no teníamos nada con que acusarlo, pero a medida que avanzamos y llegaban más imágenes, me di cuenta que dé era nuestro principal sospechoso.

No hizo falta mucho para conseguir una orden para registrar su casa, cuando entramos en ella, me quede asombrada tenía toda la casa llena de fotos, pero no creáis que eran fotos bonitas de paisajes, ríos y demás... Para nada, eran fotos de los pies de la víctima, de todas y cada una de ellas que había matado, incluida los de mi amiga. El muy desgraciado la tenía como trofeo y le encantaba admirarla. Detrás de alguien así, solo podía haber una mente perversa y repulsiva. Conseguimos detenerle, no hizo falta mucho para encontrar el arma de los crímenes, e incriminarlo a él y meterlo en prisión por unos cuantos años. Eso era lo mejor de mi trabajo cerrar el caso, no podía devolverla a las familias a sus seres queridos, pero sí que podía hacerles justicia.

Después de cerrar este caso decidí tomarme unas vacaciones, la verdad es que desde empecé a trabajar, no me había tomado ninguna, me dedicaba a meter a los asesinos en prisión costara lo que costara. Este último caso que tuve me dejo tocada ya que perdí a una amiga, así fue como viaje a Cádiz una bonita ciudad de España. Había leído en internet acerca de ella, la ciudad más antigua de Occidente con más de 3.000 años de antigüedad. Una ciudad llenad de riqueza cultura, unas bellas playas y una gastronomía deleitable. Se preguntareis por que me decide por una ciudad de España? Teniendo aquí bonitos paisajes. Hay algo que no, os he contado, aparte de que me gusta viajar, conocer lugares diferentes, la cultura, gastronomía de cada sitio y demás. Hace no mucho, buscando información de mis antepasados, descubrí que una rama por parte de madre que me vincula con España. Más concretamente con Cádiz allí es a donde voy, por eso aprovechare este viaje para descansar y así de camino conocer más acerca del lugar donde una vez mi familia vivieron.

Eso si ,lo que no me imaginaba es que allí, tendría el caso más misterioso y alucinante de toda mi vida. Una aventura que os contare a lo largo de estas páginas. Así que si quereis saber que pasa, no dudéis en seguir por que os aseguro que será un caso misterioso, donde conoceré a un hombre de negocios, un importante exportador e importado de vinos a ...

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	2. Dedicatoria

Hola aqui os traigo mi nuevo novela , se la quiero dedicar a mi amigo Jose manuel , por su apoyo y por ayudarme , gracias a el esta historia es posible.

Noa Wells es un inspectora de homicidos que vive en San francisco, pero despues de un duro caso decide tomarse unas vacaiones. Este viaje la llevara a Cadiz, un increible lugar de España, alli se vera envuelta en el que sera su caso mas misterioso e importante de su vida.

Si os gusta las historia de policia y misterios no lo dudeis, esta es la vuestra.

Os atreveis a acompañar a Noa en esta nueva etapa de su vida? Si quereis saber como se ira resolviando el caso, no dudeis en seguir leyendo.

Al final de cada capitulo, si quereis y os animais a dejar un comentario. Me gustaria saber vuestra opinion. Gracias

Si os voy a pedir paciencia con ella, no se cada que tiempo ire actualizando ni nada, por que es una historia que quiero tomarmela con calma para que salga bien, asi que cada capitulo tardara un poco mas en sair, pero el resultado sera increible.


	3. JAMESON BANS CAPITULO 2

Esto sí que era unas vacaciones, llevaba una semana disfrutando del mar, el sol y la playa. Cádiz era maravillosa y muy bonita. Este descanso me iba a sentar muy bien, para así volver a San Francisco cargada de energía.

El hotel estaba situado en la playa, con unas vistas de la bahía increíble. Y la verdad es que no quería que las vacaciones se terminaran, pero por mucho que me apenara irme, me quedaban apenas unos pocos días de relax.

Esa noche me fui a ver ÓPERA DON GIOVANNI en el Gran teatro falla. Un edificio emblemático e importante en la historia de Cádiz. Por lo que había leído en folletos, ahí eran donde celebraban el carnaval unas de su fiesta más importante.

El edificio parecía una antigua opera con ladrillos rojos, y tres arco de herradura en su fachada principal, es un majestuoso edificio en pleno corazón de la ciudad.

Esa misma noche conocí a un hombre, los dos compartíamos palco en el teatro. Y después de mucho conversar decidimos quedar al día siguiente para tomar algo y conocernos mejor. Mi idea no era conocer a nadie, pero ya que estaba de vacaciones pues había que aprovechar.

Esa noche en el teatro solo saque como se llamaba, su nombre era Jameson Bans, no sabía más nada de él, pero os puedo asegurar que era un hombre muy guapo. Era un hombre apuesto, varonil, pelo oscuro, ojos grises, y unas facciones muy marcada, eso sin olvidar su bronceado que quitaba el sentido. Ya en el hotel, como tenía acceso a internet y a la base de datos de la policía, busque más información sobre él y esto es lo que encontré:

"Jameson Bans un famoso importado de vino, trabaja desde , pero acababa de abrir una nueva oficina en Cádiz, para exportar los vinos desde aquí y así controlar mejor su negocio. Era una persona muy influyente y rico. Tenía varias propiedades a su nombre, pero lo que más destacaba era un palacio en la Riviera Francesa, al parecer es su residencia de verano. Y acaba de comprar una finca en Cádiz, donde vive actualmente, mientras hace negocios"

Pues a simple vista parecía un hombre legal, con un negocio legal, por lo que no tenía que preocuparme mucho. Al ser detective no puedo evitar, busca información de todas las personas que me rodean o contactan conmigo de alguna forma, es una costumbre que he desarrollado con el paso del tiempo.

Y como mis días de vacaciones ya estaban llegando casi al final, porque no pasármelo bien antes de volver.

Quedamos a las 20:00 en un restaurante, que daba a la Alameda, el sitio era precioso, Balandro se llamaba. Un sitio lujoso, perfecto para una cita, bueno si es que esto lo era. Estaba nerviosa, hacía tiempo que no estaba con un hombre, y no sé si esto saldría bien.

El llego puntual, iba vestido con traje de chaqueta, muy elegante, era normal que más de una mujer, que estaba en el lugar lo miraran.

-Buenas noches señorita Wells. Un placer volverla a ver.

- Lo mismo digo señor Bans.

- Debo de decirle que esta noche está usted hermosa.

- Yo podría decir lo mismo de usted.

- Bueno señor Bans hábleme un poco de usted

Yo ya sabía a qué se dedicaba, pero él no sabía que soy policía, por lo que le deje, que me diera la información él.

Pues soy importado y exportado de vinos a . Llevo poco aquí, acabo de abrir mi nueva sucursal, pero solo estoy de paso. En unos días volveré a

Un buen negocio, además las tierras de Cádiz producen muy buenos vinos

Es usted de aquí, parece que conoce mucho de Cádiz.

Yo? No que va, solo estoy de vacaciones soy de Philadelphia.

Americana como yo, y a que se dedica?

La verdad no sé qué tenía ese hombre, pero os aseguro que me atraía de una forma extraña.

Soy inspectora de homicidios, en San Francisco

Jameson cambio su gesto, pude notar como se ponía algo tenso.

Es policía, vaya un trabajo fascinante y arriesgado no?

Bueno. Si claro, mi trabajo es que ningún asesino quede libre. Y asegurar a las familias que cada noche, velamos por ella.

Voy a ser directo señorita Wells

Llámame Noa

Me gustas, nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú, hay algo en ti, que me atrae. Y quiero descubrir lo que es.

Curioso a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo

Nos quedamos un rato mirándonos y disfrutando de la cena.

¿Cuando tiempo se quedara aquí?

Pues me queda 1 semana, más o menos.

Perfecto aún tenemos tiempo de conocernos y disfrutar. ¿Te parece si quedamos el viernes en mi finca sobre las 9:00?

Genial, dame la dirección.

No, dime en que hotel te alojas y mi chofer pasara a recogerte.

Le di la dirección del hotel y nos intercambiamos los números de teléfonos. Antes de despedirse, me dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Me ruborice al instante y eso que no soy chica de hacerlo.

Pero a quien quiero mentir, este hombre olía genial, hacía tiempo que no me lo pasaba también con un hombre. Tomé un taxi y me dirigí al hotel.

Los días fueron pasando, hablamos casi todos los días, y a veces quedábamos a tomar algo, mientras charlábamos de todo. Y por fin llego el viernes, estaba atacada de los nervios, la verdad deje de contar la de veces que me he cambiado, cuando iba por la 15.

¿Esto era una cita no?


End file.
